


Sensitive Stomach

by Kanarcia



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M, One Shot, UHC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarcia/pseuds/Kanarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, to his distaste, is paired up with possibly the most disgusting looking UHC partner ever--a zombie pigman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Spoilers for UHC 7

Huddling against the far wall of their hidey-hole, swords in hand, team Single-malt Scotch waits in the dark for daylight to come. It’s too dangerous to go outside still, with what little armor they have. They could probably go down into the caves they’d dug into, but both of them are already missing some health. It’d be foolish to go anywhere without apples.

Kurt looks at the dark shadow next to him, thankful that the blackness surrounding them obstructs his view of the pigman. He remembers how his stomach squirmed with nausea when he found out the bloodied, broken pig would be his partner this round. The sight of the open and festering wounds on his head and side made him feel ill. Almost ill enough to lie to Guude and say he had something come up last second. Somehow though, the joy in Zisteau’s voice when he was told they’d be partners made him stick around.

Noises of burning skeletons and zombies drift through the broken wall into their shelter, causing both men to turn towards their doorway. Zisteau stands, drawing his sword toward an attack position, and waits for the noises to stop. When they do he looks towards Kurt, still in the far corner of the hidey-hole, and motions for him to follow, but at a distance. No words are spoken between them, but the communication is flawless.

Zisteau breaks open the blocks to the outside world, daybreak light blinding him temporarily. When he can see again, he rushes outside to draw any spiders away from the door. One follows, but as Zisteau runs into the near-by lake where it easily killed for string. He calls up to Kurt, declaring the coast all clear. He sees Kurt come out of the shelter, look in his direction, yell, and wave joyfully. Happy that his teammate is finally showing signs of warming up to him, Zisteau waves back, smiling.

Only when he hears the twang of a bow string snapping into place and he feels the sharp point of an arrow drive into his arm does he realize that Kurt was not greeting him, but warning him. As he turns to face his assailant, he sees Kurt start running down the hill towards him.

The skeleton shooting Zisteau draws back his bow again, but is stopped short when Kurt flings himself at it, sword slashing downward in a furious motion. Looking towards Zisteau, who had thankfully managed to trudge to the land despite being injured, Kurt’s throat tightens. The water the pigman had walked through is dirty with blood. Swallowing dryly, Kurt wades through the clouded water.

Reaching his teammate, Kurt takes a hold of the arrow and works it out of the wound, with some protest from Zisteau. His gut feels like it’s sitting high in his chest. Finally he tosses it aside, and tightly wraps the injury with a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt. Kurt looks at the pigman, who had been silent the whole time. Smiling, Kurt pats Zisteau on the shoulder who instead grabs him, pulling Kurt into a surprise hug. To both their shocks, Kurt slowly reaches his arms around Zisteau, zombie pigman-ness and all.


End file.
